


Eu Te Amo

by R_Farah_D



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Farah_D/pseuds/R_Farah_D
Summary: Roronoa Zoro fica em choque após Tashigi revelar seu amor por ele. História inspirada na música "I love you" da Billie Eilish.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 4





	Eu Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal do Fandom. Depois de 2 anos admirando as fanfics de vocês eu finalmente criei coragem para escrever e publicar essa história. Tashigi e Zoro é o par que mais amo do One Piece, torço pra que eles sejam um casal desde que eles interagiram em LogueTown e eu conheci essa página ao procurar sobre eles. Eu me inspirei na música "I Love You" da Billie Eilish e a ouvi repetidamente enquanto escrevia. Peço desculpa se minha escrita não ficou boa, eu não escrevo nada desse tipo desde que saí do ensino médio (há mais de 5 anos), mas resolvi tentar novamente.
> 
> Desde já agradeço quem ler. Eu não possuo o One Piece e esses personagens, todos os direitos pertencem ao Eiichiro Oda

Eu te amo

“Eu te amo!” Tashigi diz aos prantos

Eu estou em choque. Desejo que ela diga que essa afirmação é uma mentira. Ela não é o tipo de mulher que diz eu te amo para um pirata, muito menos que chora na frente de um inimigo. Ela é orgulhosa demais pra isso, ou pelo menos pensei que fosse.

Que diabos eu fiz? Será que ela consegue ver através de mim? Porque eu nunca fui o tipo de homem que deixa as pessoas verem através de mim. Até mesmo meus nakamas tem dificuldades em saber o que estou pensando ou o que estou sentindo.

Fico olhando pra ela em estado de choque e seguro a vontade de perguntar se talvez ela não vai retirar o que disse dizendo que queria me fazer rir. Que nada vai mudar hoje, que vamos continuar inimigos. Que ela não quis dizer **eu te amo** , e sim **eu te respeito como um espadachim, mas isso não muda meu ódio por você porque você não passa de um pirata imundo**. Mas não, ela não diz. Então sou obrigado a responder.

“Eu te amo Tashigi, e não quero... Não posso... não podemos... Eu sou um pirata. Eu represento tudo que você detesta, e antes mesmo de ser um pirata eu era um caçador de piratas. Você deveria me odiar e eu deveria te odiar. Seria mais fácil. Seria menos perigoso...”

Estou surpreso ao terminar esse discurso. Havíamos trocado de papel, ela foi direta e disse poucas palavras. E eu acabei de falar muito. Não sou o tipo de cara que fala mais do que o necessário. Deixo isso para o Sanji, ele que gosta de falar muito quando está na presença de mulheres lindas.

Tashigi me olha com seus lindos olhos castanho cheios de lágrimas, e cada lágrima que escorre por suas bochechas é como uma facada em meu peito. Eu cedo a minha vontade de tocá-la. Seguro seu rosto e passo meus dedos calejados em suas bochechas. Sentir sua pele suave sobre meus dedos calejados só faz eu ter mais certeza que nunca devo tocá-la. Ela é delicada, pura, linda, doce, sensível, honesta e ao mesmo tempo forte. Eu posso ser Roronoa Zoro, mas nunca serei bom o suficiente para uma mulher como ela.

O tempo passava enquanto nós dois estamos parados ali sozinhos no meio de uma praia em uma noite gélida, com seu rosto em minhas mãos, suas lágrimas caindo enquanto eu as secava. Aquele olhar hipnotizante dela vendo através da minha alma. Como desejo não ter aprendida a amá-la. Como eu desejo nunca tê-la conhecido, porque assim eu nunca a magoaria como acabei de fazer.

“Zoro... Talvez nós devêssemos apenas tentar.”

E eu me pergunto como? Mas dizer que não e que não sentimos nada um pelo outro é como contar uma boa mentira para nós.

“Eu não quis fazer você chorar Tash, Eu... Eu... Eu tenho medo das consequências que isso pode trazer pra você. Eu não posso perder mais uma pessoa que amo. Eu não suportaria viver em um mundo sem você para me perseguir e tentar pegar minhas espadas.” E só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer com ela sinto um aperto no meu peito dificultando minha respiração. Não sei se conseguiria sobreviver a dor e ao desespero de perdê-la.

Então um leve sorriso aparece em seus lábios, e eu posso ver em seu olhar a vontade de morrer, porque ela não suporta mais conter seu amor, sua vontade de nos tornarmos um. E esse é o fim da minha determinação de não ceder ao nosso amor. Porque se é para morrer, vamos morrer sabendo o que é amar e ser amado pelo menos uma vez.

Sob a lua brilhante eu me aproximo dela e deixo meus lábios tocarem o dela. Sob o céu estrelado ouvindo o quebrar das ondas desmoronamos. Ela está em meus braços e não há nada que possamos fazer ou dizer.

Naquele beijo eu entendi que eu não posso mais escapar, eu a amo. Eu não quero, mas a amo.


End file.
